


How To Put Things Right

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 'You want to make it up to me? Here's how.'
Relationships: Graig | Hendrik/Hero | Luminary
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	How To Put Things Right

The trek through the Manglegrove had proved even more dangerous than anticipated; with the bridge gone, Hendrik and the Luminary had no choice but descend into the cyclops-infested valley below. They barely managed to climb up at the other side with their lives, and after helping Hendrik up the cliff, the Luminary said, 'We're taking a rest. Follow me.'

Hendrik nodded, and followed his companion across the bridge leading in the direction they'd come from. There was a cosy-looking wooden cabin alongside which sat the remains of a fire to camp at. 'You know this place, I see. Excellent. Now, I shall start the fire.'

'Wait.'

Hendrik turned his head and blinked. 'Are we not -'

The Luminary pointed over to the cabin. 'A man named Flint lived here. Doesn't seem he's ... around now, though. We'll sleep in there.'

More comfortable though it may be, the idea of sleeping in a possibly dead man's cabin did not sit well with Hendrik. 'Do you not feel that would be, ah, disrespectful?'

As usual, the Luminary's face was inscrutable. 'Do we sleep in there, or do we sleep out here with the bugs? Your choice.'

Hendrik stifled as a grimace, but something told him the Luminary had noticed. True, sleeping outside would be exposing themselves to the insects - the creeping, crawling, blood-sucking, hissing - _Enough!_ he told himself. The mere thought made his hairs stand on end. With a heavy sigh, he said, 'Very well. I concede.'

The Luminary answered him with a nod and headed on inside the cabin, Hendrik close behind. Judging by the state of the fireplace, this Flint gentleman had not returned in some time. Perhaps he really was... In any case, Hendrik tossed the supplies for the fire on, and lit the flame. Exhaling deeply, he stretched his limbs before sitting down. He'd be dry before long.

'Lend me that shield for a second.'

Hendrik leapt straight back on to his feet, his mouth agape. 'You wish to borrow the Shield of Heliodor? Honoured Luminary, while you are an asset to the whole world, it is not something -'

'Just give it here. You'll have it back in no time.'

... It didn't seem like he'd take no for an answer, and Hendrik did trust him. 'Very well. But please, be careful.'

His eyes fixed on it, Hendrik handed the shield to the Luminary, who examined it closely before setting it down gently and taking out a small, colourful device. He lit a fire in the device with his magic, and rested the shield atop it. Hendrik gulped. What was this bizarre device for? Still, the Luminary pressed on, now taking out several gem-like things and a small hammer. The shield seemed to absorb the gems, and the Luminary set to work bashing the shield with the hammer. Hendrik stepped forward, an objection on his lips, but he made no sound. Soon, the Luminary dipped the shield into freezing water, and lifted it out, examining it closely.

'Excellent work, if I so say myself. Here, Hendrik.'

His mouth agape once more, Hendrik took the shield from his companion's outstretched arms, and took a look it. In an instant worry turned to wonder. This ancient treasure suddenly looked freshly made - or perhaps even sturdier than the day it was made. 'Luminary, how did you -'

'I made that axe with this thing too, you know.'

Hendrik took a look at the sheath on his belt, and hummed in wonder. What manner of miraculous device was it? 'I thank you, honoured Luminary.'

The Luminary simply shook his head and shrugged.

'There is ... one other thing.' Hendrik took a breath. 'I realize I have already said this once, but the gravity is such that in bears repeating. In branding you the Darkspawn and leading my men on a hunt against you, I did you a great disservice. I am truly -'

The word 'sorry' died in Hendrik's throat as he found the Luminary's lips on his. His face heated and his vision blurred - what in the world was happening? Had he in truth passed out in the forest, and now he was dreaming some strange dream?

'Stop,' said the Luminary as he pulled his lips away, though his face remained but an inch from Hendrik's. 'I can't stand long apologies. You want to make it up to me? Here's how.'

Hendrik was left with no time to reply, as the Luminary immediately kissed him again, slipping his tongue into Hendrik's open mouth. It was hot and wet when their tongues crossed, and gave Hendrik a feeling almost like a tiny electric shock - so this was how it felt. His knightly duties had left him with little time for romance, and he had never expected it to come to him so suddenly and forcefully.

Nonetheless it was no unpleasant sensation. He wrapped his arms tight around the Luminary's back, and returned the kiss, running their tongues together. His clothes made him look so slim, but holding him like this, Hendrik could feel how well-built the Luminary truly was. He felt his trousers growing tighter little by little, a process which accelerated when the Luminary put his arms around his neck and began running his fingers through Hendrik's long strands of hair.

When the Luminary began to scrape his teeth against Hendrik's lower lip, there was that electrical feeling again, and his grip grew tighter. That pushed the Luminary on, and he kissed deeper, one hand now running a finger over Hendrik's neck. Truthfully, the knight felt like he was about to explode, and so he welcomed it when soon the Luminary pulled away.

'Never kissed before, eh?'

'I have - hah - not exactly had the time.' The Luminary wore his usual inscrutable expression as he gazed at Hendrik's face, which only made it heat up further. It heated further still when the Luminary took of his coat and set it neatly aside, before haphazardly tossing the rest of his clothes in all directions. With only his breeches, his well-built - _beautiful_ physique was on full display. Hendrik reached out an arm to feel the muscles on his companions belly; they were every bit as strong as they looked, and yet also a little soft.

'I see you like what you see Now it's your turn.' The Luminary pounced forward, and after kissing Hendrik on the jaw, grabbed his overshirt and yanked it away. It hurt just slightly as it stretched against Hendrik's shoulders, and yet the way the Luminary was taking charge exhilarated him, and he happily allowed the rest of his clothes to be snatched away, until he too was only in his breeches. He stared up at his companion, red-faced.

'Well,' said the Luminary, obvious pleasure his voice. He crawled to the top of Hendrik's legs, calves rubbing against thighs, and planted his face on Hendrik's chest. His mouth wrapped around a nipple, which elicited a gasp, but he continued, soon slowly digging his teeth in.

'L-Luminary, where did you ...?'

The Luminary only shrugged his shoulders as his teeth sank deeper in, and soon he began to pull on the nipple a little hard. The electrical feeling grew ever stronger, and Hendrik gripped on the Luminary's waist to steady himself. With no gloves on now, he could truly feel his companion's exquisite muscles. He ran his fingers across greedily, like he wouldn't be able to do this again for a long time.

The Luminary in turned slipped his hands low on Hendrik's back, and travelling lower. When they reached the breeches, he slip them below the cloth, and Hendrik felt another electrical shudder. He rubbed his crotch against the Luminary's leg, just to relieve a little of the tension he was feeling.

Soon the Luminary released his nipple and gave it a kiss. Panting, Hendrik now pulled away his breeches and tossed them aside, sighing in relief to longer feel the tightness around his waist.

'Luminary,' he said hoarsely, 'I am yours. Do what you will.'

Hendrik swore he could see a tiny grin on the Luminary's face as he tossed away his own breeches. His shaft was a little larger than Hendrik's, and just as hard. He sat down and took both together in his hand, causing Hendrik to gasp - though the Luminary's other finger tapped his lips in a shushing motion.

The Luminary began to pump very slowly, but steadily growing faster. A tremendous pressure started to build within Hendrik, and it only grew more when he felt his companion's hand on his abdomen, feeling it thoroughly as he had done before. His entire body was getting hotter, and before he knew it he would -

'Hold on,' said the Luminary, now ceasing his motions. As soon as he took his hands away, Hendrik felt desperate to feel them again, and he reached forward, but once more he got on a tap on the lips.

The Luminary opened his little knapsack and produced a small bottle, whose stopper he undid before dipping in his fingers finger. Hendrik's insides burned with anticipation - aniticipation drawn out as the Luminary wet his fingers slowly, deliberately, looking Hendrik right in the eye.

But soon enough he pulled his fingers away from the bottle. Hendrik lay down on the floor to give him easy access, and soon a slender finger slowly slipped inside him. It was cold and wet and strange, and yet somehow not unpleasant. With his free hand the Luminary gripped Hendrik's shaft and began pumping once more, which elicited a grown or two.

Moments passed, and the Luminary's finger brushed a spot inside Hendrik that caused a far more powerful electrical shudder. He gazed into the Luminary's eyes and received a nod. Both hands pleasuring him went about their work, Hendrik grunting and groaning all through. The Luminary soon slipped in another finger and it was almost too much - he could have released it all right then and there.

'Luminary,' he said, 'just how did you become so skilful?'

'I've had a lot of practice,' replied the Luminary casually. The image of his companion doing this to himself heated Hendrik further, and he shut his eyes, lost in imagination.

His reverie was short-lived, however; the Luminary pulled out his fingers and dipped them into the bottle again, then rubbed the liquid on to his shaft. Hendrik panted at the sight, reaching his arms up weakly, and the Luminary flashed him another tiny grin before kneeling down. He began pushing into Hendrik very slowly - maddeningly, really - and the pressure was exhilarating. Hendrik reached for something to steady himself, and his hands landed on the Luminary's firm buttocks. He gave them a squeeze, and further in his companion went. It was a tight fit, and yet a comfortable one.

Eventually the Luminary could go no further, and he lowered himself down to peck Hendrik's lips. Their chests touched, and no longer able to help himself, Hendrik moved back a tiny bit before planting himself back firmly on the Luminary's shaft.

In response, the Luminary pulled nearly all the way out, and thrust back in all at once - an amazing, overwhelming feeling that caused drool to spill from Hendrik's mouth. It was so undignified, and yet through this unbearable pleasure, he could not bring himself to care. The Luminary began to thrust at a steady pace now while nibbling on Hendrik's jaw and rubbing their nibbles together.

One hand of Hendrik's remained on a buttock, but the other slipped down to caress the thigh, and with a shudder the Luminary started to thrust a little faster. The Luminary's own face was darkly flushed, and beads of sweat glistened in his hair: a sight so beautiful Hendrik could not help but lift his head up to kiss his companion's lips.

His kiss was eagerly returned, and soon their tongues felt one another again as their teeth scraped their lips. Hendrik had to remind himself to breathe through his nose when he noticed his breath was growing short, but nothing could dispel the pleasure he felt. Perhaps he would have been content if this moment lasted forever.

All things must end, however, and shortly the Luminary shuddered, his shaft releasing a viscous fluid that filled Hendrik to the brim. A few more thrusts and Hendrik followed suit, splattering both their chests with his seed. As lay there, the Luminary limp atop him, all he felt was pure bliss.

Soon the Luminary gave him another short kiss, and his face an inch away again, said, 'Now we're even. But tell me if you're ever up for another round.'

Hendrik nodded, still panting. The Luminary pulled out of him and stood up, and he followed suit after catching his breath. His gazed was transfixed on his beautiful companion as they cleaned themselves. If you had told him just a few months ago that he would be making love with the Darkspawn, he would have called you mad. _Life is a strange thing_ , he thought to himself, his lips curved ever so slightly upward.

**Author's Note:**

> There is far too little Hendrik/Luminary out there


End file.
